pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Segmented Crawbster
well,to anyone who cares, i'm going to test the goo hasard. wish me luck. (seriously, wright me) rocky0718 :Removed sounds like crap, And SOMEONE *cough* SHADOWRAPTOR *cough* (Allergies) has added alot of stuff like this. Don't take it too seriously... ~Crystal Lucario~ 23:58, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::I know about shadow raptor, lucie. just wish me luck anyway, it is in the cavern of chayos, you know... rocky0718 :::Yes. And did you call me lucy? AUGGGGGOMGIMAFRIKINBOYWHYDOESEVERYONETHINKIMAGIRL!!! ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:56, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::yea, i called you lucy. and i knew you were a boy so i just made a joke about the name. P.S. goo is B.S. rocky0718 :::::You're nice. Call me a girl like evryobody else. And of course the goo was... I think ShadowRaptor should be banned... ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:30, 16 June 2008 (UTC) i wont call you lucy anymore if you stop downing speculators. :Risking being Melodramatic... I can't do that. If you don't wanna type the whole thing just type Crys...And really it is just annoying calling me Lucy. Almost everyone I have met on the internet thinks I'm a girl...0_o Kinda odd... If you really wanna know my name comes from Crystal (My first Pokemon Game) and Lucario (The most PWNSOME Pokemon ever d-(=^.^=)-b ) ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:15, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::it was only a petty insult, you agree to ether post negs, and go un responded to, or keep bad crittisisem to yourslfe, i wont be tempted to do that again, deal. also i didn't think you were a girl, so that made it worse for you. *holds out hand you handshake* :::Wait, Negs? Post negs? What does that mean? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:22, 18 June 2008 (UTC) "negs" = bad critisisem. now, how bout that handshake? :*handshake* ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:21, 19 June 2008 (UTC) good. :RADIOACTIVE PIE! ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:37, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Radioactive pie!?! Was that some sort of randome joke? Nin10dude :Eh, It's a Pikipedia joke... :D you wouldn't know... ~Crystal Lucario~ and by "pikipedian joke" he means "lucarian joke". :It is widely known around Pikipedia ever scence I accidentally started it... so it is probably the only Pikipedian joke... ~Crystal Lucario~ ::It's a running joke. Can't remember where it started, but it's just CL's parody of the lameness of people's explanations for stuff in Pikmin. :::It was one of the area pages... errr... Forest Navel? ~Crystal Lucario~ I realy never noticed that joke in the other articles. Nin10dude :It's there check my Talk very bottom. There are many variations. The original was radioactive cheeseburger. ~Crystal Lucario~ Hey guys and then you find this giant enemy crab. What I'm going to is attack its weak point for MASSIVE DAMAGE. Fly Guy 2 REFERENCE TO ZELDA ????? does anyone have a commet Rpwyb it looks nothing at all like king dondago from zelda i have the game and they look nothing alike!!!!Rpwyb :Oh, I removed it 'cause it's a bit of a stretch to relate them from the rolling and the shell texture. Just speculation. rarest enemies It says it is the rarest enemy in the pikmin series so far. probably not. :The Goolix appears in Pikmin 1's Challenge Mode somewhere I think, and you are right about the Smoky Progg. I think it should be changes to say that it is one of the rarest enemies in the pikmin series, the Smoky Progg is the rarest as there is only one so far and it can only be found before a certain day. If you are bad at Pikmin 1 like me then you may never see he Progg. So yeah, I'm going to change that now. :OK On the page it says that the Segmented Crawbster can be brought to rolling in the Piklopedia. Other sources I have seen deem this as false. Does anyone know anything about this? Hyper 12:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think that one of the gallery image links or whatever might be broken. Hyper 22:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC)